Trigun: The Romance Continues
by KaWaIi DoRiImAa
Summary: PG for now...The story continues after Vash's return with Knives in the desert. Meryl helps Vash take care of his wounded brother, but is Knives beginning to care about the lowly spider himself? Is he beginning to become jealous of his twin brother becaus


Water poured from the sky and the sound of people rejoicing from the sudden surprise lifted her depressed heart while a smile grew on her contorted face of trouble. Meryl, now soaked and carefree, raised her head to the heavens and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Sempai! We struck water!" Milly said with enthusiasm as she ran toward her comrade.  
  
"Hai." she replied. They both glanced back at the well that lavishly sprouted water to the town below.  
  
"Mr. Vash will come back, won't he?" Milly asked yearningly.  
  
"You're darned right he will.He wouldn't keep a good woman like me waiting!"  
  
************************  
  
It was now late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. The well was now filled to the rim with water, the shingles upon the buildings were dampened, and the infertile ground was now abundant with puddles.  
  
Meryl and Milly sat in the middle of the town square resting on the bench enjoying the sight of the marvel that had just ended about and hour ago. Gleeful children played games; construction men placed tables outside and sat while relishing on their achievements, and the people of the town looked more content and in good spirits than usual as they prepared for the upcoming events. It certainly was a day of great accomplishments.  
  
Later in the evening there would be a grand celebration on the huge success, and everyone was invited. There will be lights hung upon the buildings to light the dim paved streets and avenues of the town. Stalls would adorn the empty lanes, jovial music would be played, and entertainment and food would be given out (of course with a small fee).  
  
Even through the hustle and bustle occurring on and around the town square, Meryl noticed a figure approaching in the distance. Now curious, she motioned to Milly to look.  
  
Milly's face contorted from not being able to see from a far distance. She stood up to see better and the figure had some similarities as a certain blond haired man they were waiting for. The anxious young black haired woman now stood up after a smile from her companion.  
  
"It's Vash, isn't it?!" Meryl gasped with joy.  
  
"Hai! He's finally back!"  
  
***********************  
  
It was now evening and the village square was beginning to fill with masses of people of all ages, sizes, and shapes. Vash looked out the window from the abandoned hotel to gaze at the glimmering lights and hear music and the laughter of the crowds below. He sighed heavily wishing he could be down there with the people and enjoy some pleasures in life.like donuts! (^_^ hehe.) But he resisted because he had to watch over his twin brother.  
  
Knives lay in bed with stained bandages around both of his shoulders and legs. Thankfully he didn't have to remove the bullets, for they went right through his limbs; however, the bullets grazed right past his bones, leaving torn ligaments and harsh bleeding. Vash glanced back at his brother, who was supposedly the planet's 'bringer of death,' but now he lay paralyzed and unconscious for the time being.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a woman of about 5'4 poked her head through the slightly ajar door and came inside. Vash still leaned on the windowpane and his back was turned to the stranger; however, he noticed the intruder's clicking heals and knew immediately it was Meryl. She walked to him and stood by his side enjoying the same view as he.  
  
"You know, it's actually quite a nice view from here," she said. Vash smiled at her remark. ".But it would be nicer if you were down there too," she continued.  
  
"I wish I could but I gotta watch Knives," Vash replied, "I have to take care of him."  
  
Meryl could feel herself shiver at the name. It was rather a disturbing name considering when you think of the word 'knives,' you think of pain, gore, blood, etc. She glanced at the man that lay deep in sleep on the bed and observed him cautiously. His expression appeared innocent and serene, just like Vash when asleep; then again, something about his features and characteristics gave her the impression that he was not all what he seemed. She couldn't put a finger on it so she tried to push the thought away thinking that she was being too harsh; after all, she didn't know him personally.  
  
'Hell! I haven't even met the guy!' she thought. Suddenly Vash looked at her with surprise as if he could hear her thoughts clear as a bell. 'Did I say that out loud?'  
  
Vash smiled shyly hoping that his glance didn't seem obvious to the bemused Meryl. "Uhh.I thought I heard you s-- I mean.I thought I saw uhh.a.SPIDER!!" he corrected abruptly and rubbed the back of his head with that 'woops' kind of expression on his face.  
  
'Great! Out of all the excuses I've ever made, bringing up a 'SPIDER' has to be the weirdest one. I think some of Knives' ridiculous concept of the 'Butterflies and Spiders' rubbed off on me.' he chucked at the thought and quickly composed himself. There was a sudden pause between the two that began to ignite an irritation within her; therefore, after minutes gone by thinking of what to say, she finally gathered her courage to break the wall of grating silence by asking him a question.  
  
"Umm. so what's your brother like?" she asked and sighed at the well- planned question that seemed to be a decent one to get into a fair conversation, yet after verbalizing the phrase it sounded a bit tedious once Vash appeared startled at the remark.  
  
"Well.he looks like a nice kind of guy. Oh! What am I saying? Of course he's nice since he's related to you, right?" she blurted out like a rushing waterfall with a childish grin on her face and a sweat drop coming from the side of her forehead.  
  
He laughed at her outspoken behavior that cracked through the thick exterior of her mature and sensible demeanor; however, Meryl, who felt offended, quickly exploded with anger and without hesitation she slapped the back of his head.  
  
"ITAI!!" he said out loud in pain as he began to rub his throbbing skull, "Why did you do that for!" He began to whine like a little boy trying to make her feel sorry for him.  
  
Meryl was a bit taken back by her direct gesture and by Vash's puppy-dog face. 'Why did I do that for.' It certainly wasn't like her to be so straightforward with anger, of course in a matter of life-death situations she would, but frankly there wasn't any need to slap him upside his head. Meryl tried to hold back a smile of embarrassment and began to stumble with words to apologize.  
  
Suddenly as if on cue, Milly knocked and walked into the room with a friendly smile on her face. Vash looked surprised to see her there. In her arms were about 2 boxes worth of glazed donuts, which were fresh and hot from the bakery next door. He eyed the boxes thoroughly and immediately knew they were full of donuts. His mouth began to water and his cheeks began to turn red from delight.  
  
"DOMO!" Milly greeted, "Sempai, I brought the donuts you asked for. The line was so long and it took forever to just get through the crowds!" Meryl was pleased by her friend's generous and considerate deed that she had asked her to do for her.  
  
"Thank you, Milly," she said. Before the tall woman left she smiled again, waved good-bye, and said, "I'll meet you later!"  
  
Vash quickly scrambled to the boxes that were left on top of the table and started to stuff his face with the appetizing treats, even though he didn't know whom they were for. One by one they were devoured absentmindedly by the blond who seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Meryl watched in disgust by Vash's eating habits.  
  
"Hey Meryl! You want some?" he tried to say with his mouth full, eyes cheery, and sweet-sticky glaze all over his mouth. She just smiled by his innocent grin and consideration, which she thought he had forgotten and said, "No thank you, they're for you. I thought-" but she stopped abruptly and blushed. "I mean.Milly and I thought you would be hungry after your trip so we got something you would have liked," she continued. Guilt struck her after she lied about Milly and her planning it, but she wanted to avoid getting embarrassed if she told him. 'I wonder what he would think though.' she slapped herself mentally, 'Of course he'd jump up and down like a baby, but never thank me seriously and see me in a way that I.' She was suddenly brought back to reality by a man's voice.  
  
"Ok.but you're missing out on something really good!" Vash persuaded. She couldn't help but giggle at his naive and childlike appearance as he continued to eat idly.  
  
She gave him one last smile and turned around to look up at the stars through the window. While resting her head on her hands and leaning on the windowpane she began to contemplate on the infamous 'Vash the Stampede.'  
  
'He certainly isn't the person who has at least decent eating habits when it comes to eating donuts, which he's so addicted to. Vash the Stampede. his name will be forever embedded in my memory. Ever since Milly and I met him, we've seen him change the lives of people all around, for the better or for worse, even with the people he's not associated with at all. But in the end, he always has a way of people getting affected by his actions and decisions. I don't think no one knows it better then he does.' Meryl sighed heavily at the reflection and frowned  
  
'He's even affected me in a way...'  
  
At that moment she feared that she was beginning to care about Vash, the man with $60,000,000,000 bounty on his head, maybe.she was beginning to care too much and she was saddened by that idea. She didn't want to fall for that irresponsible, idiotic, and aggravating baka.yet she sensed some sort of feeling that was starting to grow within her.  
  
*Gasp.Cough, cough, cough* Vash was suddenly turning blue from choking on a donut. He tried to say something to make Meryl notice him. *Ack.*  
  
'I think I'm gonna faint.'  
  
He fell off his chair from squirming around and the donut popped out. Meryl, shocked from the sudden clamor, quickly turned around to find a bumbling fool inhaling deeply from the loss of breath. His blue hue turned to normal and he got up from the floor.  
  
"I was choking." he laughed and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, "but I'm fine now.heh heh."  
  
She sighed and massaged her throbbing temple from the stress. 'He's such a baka.what could I ever see in him?' ***************** Miyako: SO what you guys think?! I'm sorta stuck on the next chapter, I need suggestions! OH! And tell me if you liked it or not, tell me if it need more improvement, which I do *hehe*.I know it needs a little bit more action, drama, etc... But don't worry I'm gonna get there! 


End file.
